Witches, Wolves, and Watchers
by TBAKER
Summary: *Set in Season 8 of Buffy and Season 3 of Teen Wolf* *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR TEEN WOLF* Willow and Dawn go on a trip to the town of Beacon Hills which may or may not be a Hellmouth and meet none other than Scott's pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in Season 8 of Buffy and Season 3 of Teen Wolf**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR TEEN WOLF***

Summary - Willow and Dawn go on a trip to the town of Beacon Hills which may or may not be a Hellmouth and meet none other than Scott's pack.

"Oh my god" groaned Dawn Summers as she fell to her knees

Her and Willow Rosenberg (aka UberWitch) had teleported to a small town, they materialized in front of a sign on the side of a street surrounded by woods, the night sky was full of stars and the full moon was overhead.

"You okay there Dawnie?" asked Willow with a concerned look

"I feel like I got ripped apart and put back together" replied Dawn as she tried her best not to vomit

"Yep, that's teleportation for you, you'll get used to it" answered Willow with smirk as she helped Dawn back to her feet

"I don't think so," said Dawn "Why exactly are we here again?" questioned Dawn

"Xander said that this town was a potential Hellmouth, we're here to scope out anything that goes bump in the night" replied Willow

Almost as if on cue a howl came from the woods.

"Werewolf?" Dawn asked curiously

"Let's find out" replied Willow, she put her arm around Dawn's waist "Brace yourself" she said and flew into the air.

Dawn gasped and held onto Willow

"A little more warning next time would be nice" shouted Dawn

Willow must of not heard her over the wind of just chose to ignore her, another howl sounded and Willow landed near where it came from.

"See anything Dawnie?" asked Willow

"Mice and bugs, nothing out of the ordinary" replied Dawn, then she saw something behind a bush. Something with glowing red eyes, "Will do you see t-"

Before she could finish the thing with the glowing eyes jumped on Willow knocking her a few feet back

"IMPETU" yelled Willow releasing a burst of green energy from her hand, blasting the beast back a good ten feet causing it to hit a tree and whimper

"Willow! Are you ok?" asked a concern Dawn running to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Willow, wiping dirt off her peasant skirt.

They walked over to the beast and inspected it, the blast had knocked it out. It turned out it wasn't a beast it looked like a werewolf, but only mid-transformation.

"So, it is a werewolf" said Dawn.

Before Willow could reply a boy came charging with a baseball bat he swung but before it could hit either of the women Dawn grabbed it end of it and pushed it back, hitting the boy in the face.

"Nice reflexes." remarked Willow.

"I've been practicing" replied Dawn.

The boy groaned and began to get up, the werewolf awoke and quickly rose. He began to attack Willow again but she pinned him to the tree with her telekinesis. "Bad dog" she remarked the boy got up "Hey, I think you broke my nose" he said pinching it, looking at Dawn. Wolf boy changed back to his human form, "Scott, Little Miss Ninja here broke my nose" said the boy pointing at Dawn.

"So I heard" said the werewolf, "Ok, let's everyone just calm down" said "How about you just let me down and we'll all have a talk" he added.

"How am I supposed to know you won't go all Michael J Fox and attack me again?" questioned the redhead.

"I didn't mean to attack you, I was confused, I mean... you did drop out of the sky. replied wolf boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well yeah, how else was I supposed to get back to the ground" said Willow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "A big part of flying is getting back to the ground," she added

Bat-boy and wolf-boy looked at Willow like she was crazy

"Did you say flyi-" the boy who previously had a bat began but he was interrupted by Dawn

"Ok, everybody just calm down, Willow do you think these two are safe?"

"Well, I'm not sensing anything of the dark and spooky variety from either of them." She said and suddenly the werewolf fell from his spot on the tree and onto his face. He got up and went to stand next to his friend.

"So, who are you guys?" asked the werewolf, who began to transform back into his full human form.

"Witch," said the redhead, whose name they found out was Willow.

"Watcher," said the other girl.

"Watcher?" asked Willow, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've been training with Xander, and I already learned some stuff from Giles, and I might have learned more about magic if you hadn't disappeared for 8 months." Quickly said the girl with the light brown hair.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, did you say witch?" asked Stiles "Why don't you have green skin and warts?" he added

"That, is an offensive stereotype." Willow said with literal fire in her eyes.

"…ok, I apologize" stammered Stiles.

"Anyways I'm Scott and this is Stiles." Said the werewolf boy, now fully human.

"Willow, that's Dawn," said the witch pointing to her companion.

"What exactly is a Watcher?' asked Scott

"I would tell you but then I'd have to explain Slayers and that's all too much" answered Dawn.

Scott began to say something else but before he could they all heard a loud crunching sound, and out from the bushes came… some kind of werewolf monster. It wasn't exactly a giant but it was above average height, and it looked angry. It swung at Willow but she flew out of the way and landed a few feet behind where she was, when it missed Dawn it put its sights on Scott. The beast grabbed him by the throat but before it could inflict any harm Dawn pulled out a blade she has been concealing in her jacket pocket and stabbed it into the monsters arm. It looked at her with glowing red eyes and swatted its arm at her, knocking her back into a tree, knocking her out. It began walking near her and picked up her unconscious body.

"DAWNIE!" Willow yelled with concern

Her eyes turned completely black and she conjured a sphere of blue fire into her hand. She threw it at the monster, causing the spot where it hit to blister. The monster screamed and dropped Dawn back into the dirt, Stiles threw his bat, which he had recovered at the monster, but he ignored it and ran at Willow, Scott tried to attack but it swatted him away into a bush. The monster ran faster at Willow, but she wasn't in the least bit afraid. Stiles looked in awe as she levitated into the air and blasted a stream of green flame-like energy at the monster. It put its arm out to try to block the attack it was no use, the energy launched the monster back a good 15 feet into the foliage.

"Um, Willow," Stiles began "Dawn's hurt." He finished.

Willow landed back on the ground, her eyes now back to their normal state.

"Oh goddess" she said.

Dawn had a deep gash on the back of her head, Willow put her hands over the wound.

"Sana," she said and her hands glowed with a golden light.

Stiles went to check on Scott, he found him in a bush, he didn't look injured. Together they went back to Willow and Dawn and saw that the gash on Dawn's head had completely healed. Dawn woke up and Willow brought her into a tight embrace.

"Oh thank Artemis!" she exclaimed hugging Dawn tighter.

"Willow, oxygen becoming a problem." Said Dawn.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just glad you're ok." Replied Willow

"I'm fine," said Dawn, "But where's the monster?" she added.

Stiles looked as if he had completely forgotten about the monster, he ran to the spot Willow blasted it to.

"Guys," he started "It's gone."

Scott, Willow, and Dawn all gave a disappointed look. 

"Do you guys know what that was?" questioned Dawn.

"No clue." Answered Scott.

Stiles walked over to the group holding a stick.

"Hey Willow, do you think you could use your witchy mojo to find out what that thing was with this?" he asked

"A stick?" Willow asked.

"No," Dawn began "Look what's on the stick" Stiles handed it to her "Blood," she finished

"Oh, yeah I could probably do a spell with blood to track the monster" she said. "I could do it tomorrow" she finished.

"Why not now?" Scott questioned.

"You two don't look older than 17, I'm assuming you have parents who are very worried about you, it's already midnight. Plus that thing swatted you like a fly, I doubt you parents want to see you dead… plus it's a school night" She replied.

"Seriously-" Scott began but Stiles stopped him.

"Scott, sidebar." Stiles said a pulled Scott a few feet away. "Ok, while you were busy smelling the daises, Sabrina over there went all Dark Phoenix and kicked the monster things ass without even breaking a sweat. So let's not upset her ok?"

They walked back over to Willow and Dawn

"Ok tommorow, you do the spell and then what? I mean I don't doubt you can take on that thing by yourself, but I still don't want to send you alone." Said Scott.

"Don't worry we'll find you." Said Willow, she extended her arm and a green portal opened.

"How?" questioned Scott.

"Magic." Was all Willow said before her and Dawn disappeared into the portal.

There was a long silence

"Woah." Said Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

*The Next Day*

Beacon Hills High School

"Hey Scott," Stiles started.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Did we actually meet a witch, a watcher, and fight a giant werewolf monster, or was that just a dream? Stiles finished

"Not a dream, that actually happened, or we just both had the same dream." He said.

"Oh that's nice." Stiles said with a blank expression "So do you think Willow and Dawn will actually come back?"

"I don't know, I mean from what you said Willow seems pretty powerful so she'll probably just take on the monster by herself." Scott finished

"Monsters, you say?" Isaac popped up and said "What's this talk of monsters?" he asked

"Last night Scott and I met a witch and another girl who called herself a watcher, whatever that is. Then a monster attacked us and the witch kicked its ass while Scott took a nap in a bush." Stiles said in a completely serious tone.

"Oh…I watched TV last night." Isaac replied

"Sounds fun," Stiles began, turning back to Scott "So like I was saying Willow will probably just track the monster thing with her magic and-"

Before Stiles could finish talking Willow and Dawn walked through the schools front doors, Willow was wearing a different dress and Dawn was wearing a sweater and jeans.

Scott and Stiles walked over to them

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked them.

"Well, I used the blood from the stick to do a tracking spell and it led us here."

"Here?" Stiles questioned "A giant, ferocious, werewolf monster, is here at Beacon Hill's high school?" he sighed "Typical Tuesday." He finished.

Willow held up her hand and showed them a compass she had enchanted, it was pointing towards… Ethan and Aiden who were at their lockers.

"Wait? Ethan or Aiden is the monster? Are you sure you did the spell right?" Stiles asked

"I've been doing magic since 1999, but my magic still acts wacky some times." Willow Replied

"I mean, they are werewolves, but they don't look like that thing from last night." Scott said

"Can't you catch a scent or anything?" Dawn asked

"Nothing" Scott said "It must have masked it scent somehow." He finished

"Werewolves can do that?" Dawn asked

"With a lot of training." Scott told her

"Hm, Maybe it's a glamour." Dawn suggested

"A what?" Stiles asked

"Glamour, they're illusion spells, really basic magicks." Willow answered

"Oh, of course." Stiles replied

"It wouldn't be the first time a one demon made itself look like to humans." Willow said

"Did someone say magic?" Isaac joined the conversation

"Who's this?" Dawn asked

"No one important," Stiles said "What were you saying about one demon looking like two people?"

"Back when I was in high school, a demon made itself look like two little kids. It made all the parents in town want to destroy anything supernatural, my mom almost burned me at the stake but let's not dwell in the past."

"Did you say your mom tri-." Stiles began

"Let's not dwell in the past." Willow said again

"Ok…" Stiles said

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang signaling the start of first period.

"What are you two gonna do?" Scott asked

"We can keep an eye on those two…stealthily." Dawn insisted

"Just remember they have super senses, be careful." Scott warned

"Yeah, I have a history with werewolves." Willow said

With that Scott, Stiles, and Isaac left leaving Willow and Dawn in the hallway

"Sooooo," Dawn sang "Up for a good ole' monster hunt?"

"Come on Buffy Jr." Willow replied starting down the hall

"Don't call me that." Dawn replied

"Ok… Thricewise lover."

Dawned groaned as her and Willow walked down the hall.

*Lunch*

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia were all together

Scott was telling Allison and Lydia about the events from the previous night, Allison was listening but Lydia was too busy filing her nails until she interrupted Scott

"I'm sorry, Witches? Watchers? What the hell is a Watcher?" She asked

"I don't know Lydia, she didn't have to explain while we were getting attacked by a giant werewolf." Scott replied only for Lydia to scoff and continue filing her nails.

Scott began to finish his story when caught Willow's scent.

"There they are now." Scott said pointing to the red-head and the brunette.

Isaac, Allison, and Scott looked over to them

"I'll go see if they found out anything about the werewolf, Stiles come with me." Scott said

"I'm kinda busy with this burrito." He replied and began to bite into it.

"It'll be here when you get back." He said grabbing Stiles and walking him over to the women.

"Hey, did you two find out anything?" Scott asked them.

"We checked their lockers, all normal stuff." Dawn answered.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think the spell went wrong." Willow added

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dawn whispered.

"Watch it horse-girl." Willow retorted.

"I'm never gone live that down am I?" Dawn asked rolling her eyes.

"Not anytime soon, dollie." Willow smirked

"Sorry to interrupt but, horse-girl? Dollie?" Stiles asked

"Dawn dated a giant slug demon that cursed her and made her turn into a giant, a centaur, and a living doll." Willow answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh that's nice, Scott sidebar." Stiles quickly said.

Stiles pulled Scott to the side.

"Scott, these two are talking about demons, centaurs, giants, and living dolls. I'm used to werewolves, but come on, this is crazy." Stiles said.

"Ok, just because we've never seen something doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Scott told his friend "I mean, I had never seen a werewolf, or a kanima, but look how that turned out, and when Peter was an alpha he was a monster. Something out of a nightmare, and you know what happened to him? We killed him… I mean, he came back but still." He finished

Stiles laughed "What you said had nothing to do with what I said but still, I think we will be ok." He finished.

Scott rolled his eyes, he and Stiles walked back over to Willow and Dawn who were still bickering at each other.

"So, what do we do about the werewolf on steroids?" Stiles asked.

"I guess instead of doing a tracking spell, I could scry." Willow replied

"What's scr-" Scott began.

"It's a form of divination, which uses water to view a person in real time. It's kind of like a magical live stream." Willow told Scott before he finished his question.

"Oh…sounds cool." Scott said.

"Ok, you do that, we're gonna go finish the school day, and stay far, far away from the danger." Stiles said.

He and Stiles walked back to their lunch table and sat back with their friends.

"I don't think Stiles is too fond of danger." Dawn turned to Willow and said.

"At first neither was I, so I can't blame him for being a little scared." Willow told Dawn.

"I mean yeah, but we deal with stuff like gods, and demons, and vampires, I think these guys are just used to werewolves." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I remember the good ole' days when the worst thing we had to worry about was passing our chemistry tests and kicking undead butt… But then our mayor turned into a giant snake, the town was terrorized by a robot-demon thing, a hell god tried to open a portal into some of the most dark dimensions in existence, I tried to destroy the world, and last but not least, we fought the embodiment or spirit considering he wasn't corporeal, of all evil." Willow recounted

"We've gone through a lot." Dawn sighed

"What do you mean we? You didn't even exist the first 4 years." Willow told Dawn

Dawn rolled her eyes, Willow laughed and put her arm around Dawn and they left to do the scrying spell.

*back at the lunch table*

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked Scott

"Something about giant cakes and bell gods." Isaac said with a confused look on his face.

Scott rolled his eyes "She said that they had fought giant snakes and hell gods, and I'm pretty sure I heard something about the embodiment of all evil." Scott told his friends.

"Oh…hardcore." Isaac said.

Lydia finished filing her nails and moved on to texting, she still seemed to ignore the conversation. Scott checked his watch and saw that lunch was ending in a few minutes.

"Ok, you might not believe us, but it really happened." Scott told them

"I believe you, I met her" Isaac said

"Thanks Isaac." Scott said with a blank expression.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just…you sound crazy."

"Ok, do you remember when Peter was an alpha? The thing from last night is nothing compared to that." Scott tried to convince her.

"I believe the werewolf part, but the witch?"

"It's true, what do I have to do to convince you?" Scott asked Allison

"Maybe, I don't know, actually meet the witch." She answered

"The girl I talked ti, the red head, she's a witch. Believe me now?" Scott asked her

"I saw her, but how am I supposed to know if she's actually a witch?" Allison asked him

"Really? After everything we've seen you don't believe witches exist?" Scott asked

"It does sound ridiculous." Lydia joined the conversation for the first time "Witches Scott? I mean come on?" She finished

"Ok, meet us at my house later, I'll bring her." Scott said, and as soon as he finished the bell rang.

Lydia, Isaac, and Allison all walked to their classes, but Scott and Stiles stayed behind. Stiles began to walk, but Scott grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"What?" Stiles asked

"I've got a scent." Scott answered

"What? That things here? In school?" Stiles asked looking around

"ISAAC!" Scott yelled

Isaac, Allison, and Lydia all turned around, Scott ran to the group

"Isaac, come with me." He said

"Am I in trouble?" Isaac asked him

"What? No, just come with me." Scott said

"Scott, is something wrong?" Allison asked

"Wrong? No, I just need to talk to my good pal Isaac." Scott said with a fake smile

Allison wasn't buying it but since she didn't want to be late for class she and Lydia just walked away. When they were out of earshot Scott pulled Isaac and began walking in the opposite direction of the girls.

"Somethings wrong." He told Isaac

"Of course it is." Isaac replied

"Scott what can I do?" Stiles asked

"Make sure Allison and Lydia stay away from that thing." Scott answered

"What do you want me to do? Make sure they get to class safely." Stiles said sarcastically

"Thanks buddy." Scott patted Stiles' shoulder and ran off with Isaac. Stiles sighed and turned to follow the girls.

Scott followed the scent with Isaac behind him.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Isaac asked him

"A monster" was all Scott said

He turned to a door and pulled Isaac with him, the door led to a hallway and in the hallway was… The twins, they had their backs turned but Scott knew it was them. They turned around, looked at each other, and grinned.

Isaac rolled his eyes "This is what you were looking for?" He asked Scott who looked confused

Ethan and Aiden ripped off their shirts and grabbed each other's arms, which fused together. They came closer together and their bodies started to merge into each other. Isaac had a look of disgust while Scott still looked confused. They two bodies finished fusing and the twins were no longer there, in their place was a monstrosity, the same monstrosity that had attacked Scott.

"What the fu-" Scott began, but was interrupted by the mutant werewolf's roar.

"We can take it." Isaac said and began rolling up his sleeves. Scott put his arm out and stopped Isaac.

"Are you crazy? Run!" Scott said

The werewolf chased them down multiple hallways but eventually Isaac and Scott met a dead end

"Oh crap." Isaac said and turned around to face the werewolf

Scott flicked his claws out and Isaac did the same

"We're not going down without a fight." Scott said

The werewolf began to run at them but halfway through it stopped and fell backwards, as if it had hit and invisible wall.

Isaac looked down but Scott looked up and saw Willow, Dawn was next to her with a crossbow.

Isaac looked up and saw the women

"Woah." Were the only words he could muster.

The werewolf got back up and looked at Willow and Dawn.

"Remember me?" Willow asked

The werewolf roared and charged at Willow and Dawn, it stretched its arm out with its claws extended, but before it could make impact with either of the women Willow stretched her arm out and a sphere of green fire shot at the werewolf. The fireball stunned the werewolf and it passed out, Willow looked at Scott and Isaac.

"You found it." She said

"Or they led us here." Scott replied "Until now I couldn't catch they're scent, I think they purposely led us here to kill us."

"You keep saying 'they'" Willow noticed

"You're spell went right, it's Ethan and Aiden, somehow they merge their bodies together." Scott told her

Willow looked down at the passed out werewolf.

"Revealae." She said, and the werewolf turned back into Ethan and Aiden.

"Woah." Isaac said once again.

"Is that all he says?" Dawn asked

"He's in a state of shock." Scott told her

"How'd you do that?" Isaac asked Willow

"Magic." She told him

"So you are a witch…cool" He said

"I thought you believed me" Scott told Isaac

"Nah, I just said that to make you feel better." Isaac replied

Before anybody else could say anything Deucalion walked in, followed by Kali.

"I think those two belong to me." He said in his British accent. "Kali, handle them" he finished

Kali's eyes turned red and she charged at the group.


End file.
